Hero's Reward
by XBolt51
Summary: "Did you sneak a peek? At my boobs?" Caitlin said "I wouldn't be much of a hero if I did" "Yeaa. But it's okay if you peeked a little bit. You deserve a peek for all the good stuff you do AU


"Are we still running?" Caitlin asked; possibly feeling the effects of his super speed combined with the numerous shots of liquor. Some of which may not have been her own.

"No, we're here" Barry said, keenly observing her apartment. He had to admit, it was a nice place.

"Ugghh. Vodka and super speed. Not a good combination." Caitlin groaned.

"C'mon" Barry lightly chuckled as he guided her to her room.

"Soo, are you going to call her?"

"Who?"

"That girl. The one that gave you her number" Caitlin said as she struggled to take off her shoes.

"I haven't really thought about it" Barry said uncomfortably.

"Yes you have. But I know you. You won't. You'll let her slip right from your fingers, because you think that you don't deserve happiness." Caitlin said as she begun to remove her outfit. He had barely been comfortable when Iris undressed in his room on occasion and he felt pretty uncomfortable now. So, he simply turned away.

"But what you don't realize is you need a little bit of saving too" Caitlin said. He had to admit, she had a point.

"A little help please?" she said. Barry then turned to see Caitlin in a sexy lacy black bra. Her breasts were ...

"Uh. Yeah. Okay" he mumbled. Barry then super-speeded into her closet and hurriedly changed her out of her clothes. Trying not to peek.

"There you go again! Saving me from that evil dress!" she exclaimed

"C'mon, get to bed" he said, briefly staring at the plaid pajamas she was now wearing.

"Did you sneak a peek? At my boobs?" Caitlin said, "accusing" him

"I wouldn't be much of a hero if I did"

"Yeaa. But it's okay if you peeked a little bit. You deserve a peek for all the good stuff you do" she said as she began to snuggle into her pillow

"Drink lots of water"

"Thanks for tonight. I sang!" she exclaimed. He could help but smile at the way her eyes shined a bit as she said it.

"Anytime" As he got up to leave she called out again.

"Hey, Barry? Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"Um. Sure. Yeah"

Barry then sat at the edge of the bed; wanting her to drift off to sleep.

"Hey, Barry?" Caitlin asked.

"What?"

"Do you want to take a peek?"

What did she just ask him?!

"Uhh. I. Umm ..."

"You should take a insty-wintsy little peek. You deserve a peek!" Caitlin giggled.

"Caitlin. No. You're still really drunk and ..."

But Caitlin suddenly grabbed his arm and then placed his hand on her left breast. Gently cupping it.

It felt ... nice. He then gently passed his index finger over her nipple and watched as she moaned.

Caitlin suddenly grabbed him by the nape of his neck and began to fiercely press her lips on his.

God. Her lips are so ... tantalizing. He loved how their tongues were fighting for dominance; teasing.

He felt so engrossed in that moment that he didn't notice that she had begun to remove his clothes and her own.

"Caitlin ..."

"Heroes should deserve some kind of a-ward"

Caitlin then began to kiss him again. Then she began to press kisses down to his neck. Then to his chest. God, this feels amazing. Suddenly, he felt her lips kiss him there.

Suddenly, she began to tease him again. Kissing and licking the tip of his now erect penis.

He felt like he was going to spasm or vibrate out of control if she kept at her teasing.

Barry suddenly lunged at her; pulling Caitlin toward him. Caitlin suddenly kissed him but instead of kissing her back, he turned her onto her back. He began to kiss her sweet neck. He then went to her perky breasts. Barry then began to lick her already-erect nipples in a circular motion that sent her bucking wildly. Finally, he went down onto her sweet spot and began to gently rub and lick it.

When his hands slid up to her breasts, to touch, caress and tease, she began to buck even more wildly.

"Ooooohh. Barrrrrrryyyyy."

"Now. Barry. I want it. I want it now!" Caitlin cried out in ecstasy.

Now he was eager to oblige, for he could resist her no longer.

Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were wild as they gazed up into his. She lunged upwards to kiss him just as he thrust forward.

Now, both of them moaned as Barry was now inside her. There was no finesse to this part. Whatever patience either of them feigned to have was long gone. What came next was rough and driven only by passion and need. Barry grabbed at Caitlin's leg as he pounded himself within her. The feel of her nails scrambling up his back and her feet striking his ass made his need grow stronger.

Harder and harder.

Was he going to fast? Barry couldn't tell. He was so entranced by the passion of it all, he didn't note if his super-speed had somehow activated. All he cared about was just how loud Caitlin was moaning and screaming out his name.

Barry suddenly collapsed, his sweaty chest rubbing against her perfect breasts as his final thrust spilled his seed within her. Caitlin cried out so loud that she had to stifle it by biting his shoulder, her hips arching to force him even deeper.

They stayed like that for a few glorious moments longer. His brow rested against hers, their hot breath coming out in great heaves, their hips slowing against one another gently.

When he rolled away, laying back and spreading out upon the bed, she followed. Caitlin curled up beside him, resting her head upon his chest. Acting with a mind of its own, Barry's arm went about her shoulders and his hand began running softly through her hair.

Maybe heroes are a bit more deserving of happiness.


End file.
